reikasminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Casting
Lexicon Entry Wooden crafting tables, useful as they are, have their limitations. To that end, you have found a way to affix crystal plating to a table, allowing it to store and process crystal energy, this allowing (?) you to craft items that require magical interaction. Hopefully this one will turn out better than your other design, given that this one is not asking you to surround it with skulls or face the consequences of lighting, explosions and noxious purple gas. You are initially unfamiliar with the table, precluding advanced use, but as you grow accustomed to it, you can be more adventurous. Description Casting is a mechanic added by Chromaticraft and is achieved using the Casting Table block, the Elemental Manipulator (which are the most fundamental items in Chromaticraft) and a Casting Room. Casting is similar to vanilla crafting in terms of recipe's and interface, however there are a few differences: # Vanilla recipe's cannot be made use of in the Casting Table. # In order to 'cast' an item, you must click on the Casting Table with the Elemental Manipulator in hand with the correctly arranged recipe. # If a chest is directly next to the Casting Table, it will deposit any casted item into the chest automatically. # The Casting Table has internal 'upgrades' (see below.) # Higher tier casting requires the Casting Room (or upgrades) to be built in order to utilize them. # Up to 31 different items can be used to cast. # Lumen Energy (provided it is within range of a source) can be used to cast at the final tier. # You get a unique light and sound show with high tier casting. Upgrades The Casting Table has the ability to be upgraded allowing higher tier casting. This is achieved by casting a certain amount of items using the table (currently 4 levels shown by Diamond icons in the top left of the interface) and upon reaching a new tier a new diamond icon will be shown in the top left of the interface. Any diamond past the first will be shown crossed out until the Casting Room (or upgrade) is built to the appropriate tier where a Level 2 Casting Table (2 diamonds) requires a Casting room, Level 3 requires a Casting Temple and Level 4 requires a Casting Complex. The Casting Table has a total of 5 Levels. Upon reaching the fifth and final level, the table will change into a new, more detailed appearance. Casting Room/Temple/Complex These are structure's built around the Casting Table that allows higher tier casting to be utilized. Any higher tier can cast items that need a lower tier but not vice-versa (i.e a Casting Temple can cast items that need a Casting Room, but a Room cannot cast items that need a Temple) this allows one to only build 1 structure that can be modified to upgrade to a higher tier. There are currently 3 tiers of the Casting Room (Room, Temple and Complex) and all 3 tiers make use of Runes in casting, tier 2 and 3 make use of an expanded interface that allows up to 31 items to be used in casting and only tier 3 makes use of Lumen Energy. Casting Room The first tier (Casting Room) can make use of Rune's when casting and requires the following built in a structure: * 4 Lapis Lazuli Blocks * 4 Block of Coal * 1 Casting Table * 116 Crystalline Stone * 32 Crystalline Stone Beam * 52 Crystalline Stone Column * 8 Engraved Crystalline Stone * 4 Embossed Crystalline Stone Casting Temple The second tier (Casting Temple) allows for an additional 24 items to be used in casting and gives the casting table interface new slots for where the Item Casting Stands are, however, items have to manually be placed on stands. The Casting Temple requires the following additional resources replacing empty spaces or other already placed blocks: * 4 Block of Gold (instead of Lapis) * 4 Block of Redstone (instead of Coal) * 140 Total Crystalline Stone OR 2 additional (from tier 1 and when taking into account the amount replaced by the Quartz blocks and the ones removed from tier 1) * 32 Block of Quartz * 24 Item Casting Stand Casting Complex The third tier (Casting Complex) allows for Lumen Energy to be used in casting and add's 16 energy bars beneath the output of the table to indicate the energy type required once a recipe is correctly arranged. The Casting Complex requires the following additional resources (expanding the total size 2 blocks North, South, East and West): * 4 Block of Diamond (instead of Gold) * 4 Block of Glowstone (instead of Redstone) * 64 Obsidian * 1 of each type of elemental Rune (16 total) * 232 Crystalline Stone OR 98 additional (from tier 2) * 56 Crystalline Stone Column OR 4 additional (from tier 2) * 12 Engraved Crystalline Stone OR 4 additional (from tier 2) * 16 Crystal Repeater Category:Structure Category:Mechanic __FORCETOC__